


【受权翻译】Talk Nerdy To Me

by elflusansan



Series: 翻译 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kamen Rider Kink Meme, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Psychic Hand Jobs, Simultaneous Orgasm, Telepathic Sex, 电话性爱, 第三人称视角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflusansan/pseuds/elflusansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作简介：有一天菲利普想尝试Driver的新用法</p>
            </blockquote>





	【受权翻译】Talk Nerdy To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk Nerdy To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870786) by [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari). 



> 一切赞美都属于原作者，如果有翻错的地方都是我的错。  
> 没有翻译题目是因为实在不知道怎么翻译才对，以及授权证明在原文评论区。  
> 非常喜欢这篇kink，看得我超级high(*/ω＼*)  
> 超级喜欢原作者~\\(≧▽≦)/~

鸣海事务所又响起了打字机的声音，那是翔太郎在记录着最近的案子。非常简单的一个委托——又一只走散的猫咪而已，但翔太郎一直擅长找这些走失的动物。

「彩美小姐并没有其他人可以求助，唯有鸣海事务所，不，是我，左翔太郎，可以站在她面前承担起找到再也没有见过的tama小喵的责任。」

好吧，或许是他夸张了一点。不，没有夸张，只是做了点润色而已。毕竟，一份干巴巴到难以重读的报告有什么好呢？

[我花了好几个小时去追踪，幸运的是，我总有办法对付那些猫咪们。一旦我发现tama最后一次被看到的地方，我所需要做的就是···]

突然响起车库方向的门被咔吱打开的声音，翔太郎猛一抬头就正好看见菲利普探出头【嘿，翔太郎】

“怎么了？菲利普。”翔太郎并没有低头看键盘就又打出了几个字。

【你能带上Double 驱动器吗？我有点事想试验一下。】

“什么？很重要吗？”在这个时候·······翔太郎轻叹了一口气，拿出了放在桌子上的驱动器，“会干扰到我写东西吗？”

【不，并不会。】

“那就好，来吧。”翔太郎把驱动器放在脐上，腰带立马围住了他的腰。“你是需要放joker进去，还是别的？”

【只需要驱动器就好，谢谢你，翔太郎。】菲利普说完便折回了车库并关上了门。

哦，这有点奇怪。但不管怎么样，翔太郎又开始打自己的字。

但是，仅在他打了几个句子之后就停住了，因为菲利普通过驱动器的连接在他的意识里说话。

【嗯，翔太郎~】

如果意识也能被认为有语调的话，那么菲利普（意识）此时的声音就是低沉又沙哑的。

【你现在穿着什么？】

“哈？”翔太郎不可置信地回应道，“你刚刚还在这里，你看过的啊。”

【这不是重点】菲利普说着，（声音）突然变得冷静又精确，【现在来描述一下你的穿着给我，不管是你现在真的在穿着的，或者是某种幻想。】

“啊哈”这有点吓到翔太郎，他停下了打字的手，手指抚着自己的额头“菲利普，你是想通过驱动器来dirty-talk？”

【对的，你已经明白啦】

“喂！(#`O′)”翔太郎的惊讶透过墙壁，“这不是驱动器可以做的吧，还有啊，我现在还在打字啊！！！！”

【好嘛，翔太郎？我是在检索“电话 性 爱”这个条目的时候，猜想这或许会很有趣？】

“所以即使你知道了这是什么，等等，我不想知道。”在感受到菲利普想要回答之前，翔太郎飞快补充着。

这不过是一次最典型的走失猫咪的案子，而且除了这个报告之外所有的书面文件他都搞定了。翔太郎在想或许偶尔小歇一下并无伤大雅····

尽管他不确定这个想法是真实自己的想法还是被传递过来的菲利普的情感所影响····

【我可以感觉到你的犹豫在消退】对于自己的观察结果，菲利普似乎很愉悦。

“对对，好，OK，来吧，我现在穿着的东西啊，呃，你也了解的，纽扣式的马甲···一个领带以及一个软呢帽，是带格子纹的黑色那顶，哦，还有Double 驱动器。”

翔太郎可以感觉到菲利普在皱着眉。

【听起来一点都不色 气嘛】

“色 气？！”

菲利普从哪学到这东西的？

“这个答案很完美啊！”

【不，不对。】

“那好吧，我聪明的搭档”在想问出这个问题之前翔太郎就脸红了，但是他还是问出了这个问题“那你现在穿了什么？”

【什么都没有。】

“没。没有？”翔太郎吓得把打字机推远，用手肘撑着桌子，用手埋住自己通红的脸。

【我回到这里就脱掉了一切的衣服，你也可以这样做。】

“我一点也不想在事务所全 裸！！！”

【你不必真的做，只是说你可以想象这样做。】菲利普坚持道【来，细化一下，想象你把自己的衣服脱了。】

“天呐”翔太郎呻 吟了一声，为什么他会让菲利普在讲这些东西？菲利普让翔太郎缠住自己的小指？尽管年长的侦探羞于承认。“好吧，嗯，首先我脱掉自己的背心，然后我开始脱自己的衬衫。嗯，慢慢的，充满色 气的···”

【很好】菲利普回应着。

翔太郎并没有从菲利普身上感受到任何兴奋的感觉，所有不过是菲利普例行的对任何他感兴趣的新事物的调查的情绪而已。

不过这样让事情变得更糟糕了。翔太郎想自己哪怕羞愧死了菲利普还是不会反应过来的。

“好吧，脱掉了衬衫。”翔太郎并不愿去想为什么自己的右手真的开始松开自己的领带，他根本不记得自己曾经做过这个动作“我想，下一个是我的领带”他说着，因为现实也真是如此发生了。至于为何在妄想里他会自己脱掉了领带已经变成了留给下次再想的谜题。

【很好，翔太郎，你很性 感。】菲利普说着。

“我明白”这话从菲利普说出来很奇怪，但翔太郎没有打算抱怨，“你也，嗯···很可爱！”

翔太郎可以感觉到菲利普在笑，【翔太郎你很不擅长调 情呢】菲利普揶揄着。

“喂，因为本来就不是我想干这件事吧”翔太郎扯着自己的领带最后还是把它扔到了地上，“还有啊，你倒是光在说‘很好’之类的话，以及‘我已经裸完了所以不必经历在言谈之中想象自己脱光的屈 辱’”

【你想我多说点？】

“嗯——，嗯，如果说我们非要搞这个play的话。”

【这样啊】菲利普暂时停顿了一下，【我想你进入我，翔太郎，我想你用力 操 我，我想···】

傻笑并不是冷硬派侦探的风格，但好在翔太郎现在一个人在事务所，也没有人知道他现在这样“菲利普你别说胡话了。”

“啊？我？”菲利普皱起了眉，解释道“从我阅读的资料来看，这些话应该是很有效的啊？”

翔太郎毫不意外菲利普曾经查找过这些话是怎么用的。

“这是其他人用的，所以这并不是你的风格。”翔太郎试图平息自己的笑意，事实上他已经怜爱地笑到了现在。

啊，这也是很重要的问题。

翔太郎能感受到菲利普在深思刚才自己的话的关注。

【我懂了，没错，要自然有感一点····】

“对的，所以就像你平时那样就好了。”

“其实是真的”菲利普继续说着“我想被你所抱，也想抱你，两个听起来都很有趣，事实上，我某个时候会想尝试两种来进行比较。”

翔太郎紧张地吞了口口水，感觉到有什么说不明道不清的感觉冲刷着自己的胸膛，他颤抖了几分，然后意识到不知道在什么时候他解开了自己衬衫最上面的几颗扣子，在爱 抚着自己的皮肤。

怎么会这样？

“呃，嗯，我也这样想的。哪种都好。”虽然大部分时间都是他在上面，但是偶尔想想的话，他也不介意让菲利普反攻。

【我也很想亲你】菲利普看着，【我的意思是更多更深层次一点，我的研究表明现在我们俩的接吻水平远远低于我们可能到达的水平，在一些事例里，接吻可以更有激 情到让人忘记呼吸。虽然感觉不太舒服但是事实上应该是非常愉悦的。我想自己也经历这样的感觉，翔太郎。】

翔太郎突然感觉自己如同喉头梗着东西无法吞咽无法呼吸。

“我似乎很难对此说不。”

翔太郎的手顺着胸膛和上身而下，顺到一只腿上稍停留着，而那地方非常靠近着裤子上的凸起。

【好的】即使在翔太郎的意识里，菲利普的声音听起来也有点气喘，【我很乐意看到你真人啊，翔太郎我打赌你肯定脸红了。】

“你说对了。”翔太郎原本不会向任何人承认但是此刻随着他们的精神连接，他根本瞒不住自己的搭档。

【因为我非常了解你嘛】菲利普轻笑着。

突然一种快 感袭击了翔太郎，逼得他呻 吟出声，此时菲利普显露一种真正的色 情 意味的声音问道“感觉爽么？”

“搞什么···”在翔太郎问出这个问题之前，他就发现了那快 感来自何处：他的右手正在摩擦着自己的裤子。

翔太郎非常确定自己没有想干这件事的念头，“菲利普！原来是你？”

“对啊，就是我，你想我停下来吗？”

手的动作变得轻了起来，带来痒痒的感觉。

“该死的···”翔太郎嘟囔着，飞快地拉开裤链“你赶紧停下，菲利普。”

【你快点过来】如此说着，菲利普，控制着翔太郎的手，掏出那半硬的物什，手指摩挲着那长度，【我想你也要····】

“不要，不要玩这个双关语。”翔太郎皱着眉头。

菲利普在翔太郎的脑海里笑了起来，一种非常惊人的感觉：翔太郎把自己全身放松地倚在椅背上，此时他的搭档正在取悦他，他的手慢慢抚弄着，初始的轻柔仿佛是在感受勃 起的感觉。翔太郎不得不把自己的左手握住椅子的边缘省得打扰了菲利普的动作。这简直是最奇怪的事了，他在打飞机但却不知道自己的手下一秒会做什么，原以为会保持稳定的时候却突然加速，拇指划过那点。

翔太郎此刻无比庆幸着此刻没有其他人在办公室里听到他在这呻吟。

【翔太郎··】菲利普的声音听起来仿佛有点失控、甚至有些气喘吁吁。翔太郎才惊讶地发现，好像菲利普越是唤起他，他就越能进入到菲利普的意识里？如同菲利普点醒他那样，他也可以对菲利普做相同的事？究其本质，一只手服务两个人吗？很聪明的实验。

“我想......”翔太郎沉思着，他不得不想一想。他从来没有尝试过这样做，但它并不是如他所想的那么难？菲利普的左侧感觉起来如同是自己身体的延伸。于是菲利普的左手从抓住毯子的地方向椅背移动，最终他的两个手指滑进嘴里。

【有趣】菲利普向翔太郎解释着【我没有考虑这个控制可能是双向的。】

“吸它”翔太郎指示他，却又因为羞耻盖住自己的脸，菲利普因此在脑海里嘲笑他试图装作霸气的样子。

【如果你这么说】

尽管那两根都是菲利普的手指，翔太郎还是觉得好像那嘴里的热度和舌的滑溜都是在吸吮着自己的手。菲利普比他想象中更熟练，原来他也查过这件事吗？想到这里的翔太郎几乎蔫了下去，跌坐回椅子上感受着菲利普在抚摸、舔舐他的，不，菲利普自己的手指。

【我是想这样对你】菲利普告诉他。

“好吧”翔太郎相信菲利普。

【特别是对你的···】

“好的，我明白了。”翔太郎靠在椅背上几乎翻掉下去但他不在乎。此刻他有些呼吸不畅，他的右手已经几乎把他带到了高潮边缘。

这是他体会过最好的手活儿（这样的想法是不是有点自恋？）

在翔太郎达到高潮的时候他能感觉到同样的感觉发生在菲利普身上。双重的高潮引爆般地带来愉悦，让他恍然如同从椅子上升入天堂再轰然落到地上。

“啊，天啊......”

菲利普愉快地叹了口气：【这是一个非常有价值的实验。】

 

翔太郎支起自己，回答着 “是啊，我想是的......”

唯一的问题是缺少事后的拥抱。不过一个硬汉派男人是不会说这么多的。

【说得对，我不介意现在拥抱你。】

哦，好吧，还连着double驱动器，翔太郎从地板上扒拉出自己的领带，“我要先完成我的报告。”

菲利普对此只是笑而不语。

\---------------end---------------


End file.
